


Wish

by torakko



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Knotting, Probably at least a little OoC, Seija can't really decide whether she really loves Shinmyoumaru, Vaginal Fingering, slight biting, there will be a lot of random sex, there will be blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakko/pseuds/torakko





	1. I Wish... I Wish...

Shinmyoumaru Sukuna sat on the tatami floor of her room, alone. She held the mallet in her small hands, staring at it. 

 

"I wish..." She gulped, nervously. "I wish that Kijin Seija would tell her true feelings to me! That she'd actually accept that she's in love with me! I've seen her and heard her talking about it behind my back..! I want her to be upfront with it!" Shinmyoumaru gulped. 

 

The mallet glowed profusely, and at it's full power, it was almost blinding. 

 

Seija hurried in, noticing the glow subsiding on the mallet's surface. "What's going on?!" She cried, kneeling in front of the smaller girl. 

 

"Seija..." Shinmyoumaru whispered, moving closer. The amanojaku blushed, but didn't move away; Shinmyoumaru could feel her light breaths on her lips. 

 

"Sh-Shin..." Seija replied, a bit nervous. Shinmyoumaru loved the pet name that Seija had given her, but didn't ever say it. The two looked at each other for a few moments, before Seija leaned in and took Shinmyoumaru's lips in a fiery kiss. The small girl wrapped her arms around the amanojaku's torso, clutching the white fabric on her back. 

 

"Mnh..." The two let out little noises of bliss as their kiss deepened. 

 

Shinmyoumaru felt Seija's tongue press at her lips, and she graciously let Seija in. Seija's tongue ran until it found the other girl's, swirling with it and pulling at it. 

 

"Mnn..!" Shinmyoumaru's lips were wet, and a little bit of drool dripped down her chin, her face red. Seija was equally red. The amanojaku easily shoved the princess below her, running her hands down the girl's sides. Shinmyoumaru moaned softly, pulling Seija so that she could prop her back up against the wall. The princess pulled back for a bit, and the two caught their breath. Seija felt a bit repulsed, but she couldn't pull away because of how good the kiss felt.

 

"Seija..." Shinmyoumaru licked up the trail of saliva from the two's mouths. 

 

Seija's eyes were a dreamy red color, and Shinmyoumaru almost instantly stared into them, before she was pulled up into Seija's arms; the small girl wrapped her legs around the devil, nuzzling into Seija's chest. 

 

"Mm... No..." Seija murmured, switching so that the purple-haired girl was being carried bridal style. 

 

The two left the room and went to Seija's, where they cuddled and embraced for the remainder of the day, cuddling as they slept as well. In the other room, the mallet glowed faintly; wherever there was a wish, there would be a consequence of equal measure. 

 

 


	2. Even Though Love is Disgusting

Seija yawned, the dim light of her room illuminating her sleeping face. She cracked her eyes open, her red eyes twinkling. 

 

"S-Seiji..." She looked down where a sleeping Shinmyoumaru clutched her pajama shirt. 

 

Seija pet the girl's purple locks, smiling a little. Shinmyoumaru soon woke up as well, her violet eyes scanning Seija's. 

 

"Hey, my princess~" The amanojaku whispered. 

 

"S-Seiji.." The princess blushed. She diverted her eyes to drawing small shapes on the amanojaku's chest. 

 

"Hmm..?" Seija replied. 

 

"I-I love you..." Shinmyoumaru whispered, and the demon went red to her ears. 

 

"I love you too." She said, nuzzling into Shinmyoumaru's soft hair. "E-Even though love is-is disgusting..." She mumbled. 

 

The princess giggled. "Cute..." She leaned up and connected their lips briefly. "You are an amanojaku, you do find positive feelings unappealing... yet you have them for me~?" She giggled again. 

 

"Mmnh..." Seija mumbled, her face going to a cringe. "D-Disgusting..." 

 

"Oh be quiet." Shinmyoumaru chuckled, pecking the amanojaku on the lips. That shut Seija up quickly, a little pout on her face. 

 

The two got up and went their separate ways to change for the day. 

 

As Seija was pulling her pajama shirt over her head, she got stuck. Her horns were stuck in the shirt. "Shin..!!" She cried, running across the hall. "I'm stuck..." She sighed. "Heeeeellpp..." 

 

Shinmyoumaru opened her sliding door, almost completely dressed, blushing at Seija's exposed breasts. "Have some modesty, will you..?" She pulled the devil into her room and onto the bed so that she could reach her easily. "Stop squirming." She said, and Seija stopped her movements patiently. "There." 

 

Seija grunted and Shinmyoumaru finally pulled her shirt off, and Seija's face was red and flustered. 

 

"Th-Thanks..." Seija mumbled. 

 

"D-Don't mention it..." The other girl replied. 

 

"I'm gonna..." Seija paused. "Go change." She bit her lip and left quickly, and Shinmyoumaru watched the amanojaku's sideboob bouncing as she ran. 

 

Seija hurried back into her room, pulling her dress on before getting back into Shinmyoumaru's room, slamming the door behind her, face red. The purple-haired girl froze, reddening as well, and the two collided with force, lips connecting and tongues lashing. Their hands roamed eachother's bodies, causing rustling of fabric and little mumbles. 

 

"Seija..." The princess touched her nose against the amanojaku's, her eyes half open. 

 

"Shinmyoumaru..." Said girl could feel hands running up under her obi. 

 


	3. What Amanojaku Used to Do

Seija angled her two fingers, hitting her companion's g-spot and making her cry out loudly. 

 

"Seija!" Shinmyoumaru moaned, curling her toes and arching her back into Seija's torso. "Ahh~!!" 

 

The purple-haired girl's eyes rolled back in her head as she came, it sending a long shudder down her body and making her scream. 

 

Seija leaned up and kissed Shinmyoumaru, biting her bottom lip roughly. Shinmyoumaru moaned into Seija's mouth, her hands running through the amanojaku's multi-toned hair. At first the princess' lip bled a bit, but Seija stopped it by sucking on it and licking her lips.

 

"S-Seija..." Shinmyoumaru whispered, her tone breathy and cautious. 

 

Seija's red eyes glowed as she flicked them up and made eye contact. 

 

"D-Does this... m-make you happy..?" She asked. 

 

Seija raised her brow, gulping. 

 

"I mean- as an amanojaku... do you feel happy at all... when we do this..?" 

 

Seija could begin to feel the fear in Shinmyoumaru, and her heartbeat sped up, her breaths quickening. Oh, she felt happy alright. When the fear disappeared, her excitement faded and she began to think about how she felt. 

 

"Y-You..! If you..! If you're happy I guess I'm happy too!" Seija cried, her face red.

 

Shinmyoumaru blushed, and Seija started to brush her obi aside, exposing her pale and slim shoulders. The amanojaku nipped and sucked on the princess' skin, leaving little fang marks. Shinmyoumaru was tired of waiting, and she moved Seija's hands to where the devil could easily get her robe off. Seija did just that, leaving a bite mark on her lover's hip. 

 

"A-Ah, Seija~" Shinmyoumaru grunted, pushing Seija's head down, in between her legs. Seija looked up at her, blushing slightly. "Do it..." She whispered. 

 

"Unh..." Seija replied with a noise. 

 

Seija lowered her head, lapping at Shinmyoumaru's wet slit, making the princess groan and curl her toes in anticipation and pleasure. Her licks grew feverish and deep, and the purple-haired girl arched her head back. Seija sucked the delicious taste from Shinmyoumaru's pussy, relishing it. 

 

"A-Ahhh!! Seija that's- that's good!!" Shinmyoumaru moaned heatedly, her grip on the amanojaku's multi-toned locks. 

 

"Shin... your pussy tastes so good~" Seija smirked at the embarrassment that flooded her lover's face. 

 

Every time Shinmyoumaru felt Seija's top lip brush over her clit, she knew what was next; she would feel the slightest point from the amanojaku's teeth brush against her lips, every little tingle making her shudder and cry out. She bucked her small hips into Seija's mouth, making Seija go deeper with her tongue whilst her teeth pressed against the walls of Shinmyoumaru's insides, making the princess' vision go white while she was screaming. 

 

Shinmyoumaru, who was twitching and spasming, was close to her orgasm. She mumbled to Seija that she was about to let go and Seija nodded, plunging her tongue as far as it could go into the purple-haired girl's mound. Shinmyoumaru screamed and arched her back, gripping Seija's hair with violent force and bucking her hips up into the waiting devil's mouth. Her toes curled as she came down from her release, staring at the amanojaku below her; Seija pulled her head up after swallowing all of the bittersweet release, a small drip of it down her chin. 

 

"S-Seija..." Shinmyoumaru huffed, and the two made eye contact. 

 

"You know what amanojaku used to do~?" Seija asked. "They were very focused on sexual activity between humans~" 

 

Shinmyoumaru blushed. "B-But... we're not humans..." She looked at Seija, and then down her body. 

 

"Let's get upside down~!" Seija stuck her tongue out and smirked. "I'm upside down~" She hinted, and Shinmyoumaru noticed something against her leg. She looked down and saw an erect cock sticking out of the amanojaku's dress, which was quite lifted. Shinmyoumaru grinned a little, tugging on Seija's dress, before Seija eagerly removed it. "Disgusting~" She whispered, adjusting herself a bit, her hand on the knot at the base of her member. 

 

"So strangeeee~" Shinmyoumaru whispered, running her fingers over the rubber-like skin. "That red arrow running up it, hmm~" 

 

"Do you like it..?" The amanojaku whispered, her hot breath against the princess' ear. 

 

"It's hideous~" Shinmyoumaru murmured, and Seija blushed. 

 

Seija aligned herself with her lover's dripping slit, pushing in just past the head of her strange dick. The smaller girl groaned, biting her lip. 

 

Seija could sense that it hurt, so she slowed for just a second before beginning to thrust at a decent pace, making Shinmyoumaru grip the sheets and arch her back. 

 

"S-Seija... Careful that- hurts..." Shinmyoumaru whispered, drooling a bit. 

 

"Mngh~!!" Was all the devil replied, her eyes glowing ferociously. "Fuck!!" She moaned, and the princess felt her push further into her, knotting and releasing her seed. She kept grinding her hips, keeping up the stimulation and grunting loudly. Seija teased the purple-haired girl by running her tongue lightly over her fangs, making them gleam. Shinmyoumaru moaned and groaned as well, feeling every inch of her being filled by the thickness of Seija's rod. She bit her lip, spreading her legs completely, so that her pussy stretched at least a little. 

 

Seija smirked. "You spread your pussy~" She chuckled. "You're a naughty princess~" She whispered. 

 

"Sh-Shut up..!" Shinmyoumaru's face lit up. 

 

Seija came again, and Shinmyoumaru felt herself filled with warmth, and seed pulsed from her entrance. Seija growled almost possessively, nipping her lover's neck. 

 

"I-I love you, Seija..." Shinmyoumaru said, quietly. 

 

Seija was asleep on Shinmyoumaru's chest, and the girl just smiled, 

 

 

 

 


End file.
